


Family Secret

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 15 (RenJun Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: JaeMin es el único miembro de la familia Na que es incapaz de usar el don de la familia y el que más lo necesita…





	Family Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para Mara, que fue una de las pocas personas que acertó todas las respuestas en un juego sobre NCT.

La familia Na siempre había tenido cierta reputación en cuanto a encantar los corazones de las personas se trataba. No es que fueran abejas de flor en flor, ligando con todo el mundo y haciendo caer tanto a mujeres como a hombres a sus pies, simplemente era un talento natural que con unas sonrisas y miradas, pudieran enamorar a todo el mundo y en la familia Na trataban de no aprovecharse de aquello para no hacer daño a las personas que los rodeaban.  No obstante, el talento estaba ahí, y el hijo mayor de la familia, Yuta, era un maestro del ligue que a pesar de tener solo 22 años había encandilado a más chicos y chicas de los que podía recordar.

 

Pero aunque la familia Na se caracterizara por tener aquel don, había una persona que no lo había  heredado. Esa persona era el hijo menor de la familia, JaeMin, quien, al contrario que su hermano mayor, era completamente incapaz de hacer que las personas se enamoraran de él simplemente mostrándoles una sonrisa encantadora. Por ese motivo, porque JaeMin no había heredado aquello, se encontraba en una encrucijada y necesitaba de la ayuda de Yuta para poder salir de ella.

 

— _Hyung_ , por favor, ayúdame —dijo JaeMin, agarrando del brazo a su hermano mayor y zarandeándolo levemente—. Te lo suplico.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte? —cuestionó éste.

—Porque eres el único de la familia que puede ayudarme a conquistarlo —replicó el menor—. Por favor, _hyung_. Me gustaría poder tener el don de la familia para no tener que molestar a nadie por esto, pero no lo tengo y necesito conquistarlo.

 

JaeMin esperó que aquellas palabras llevaran a que su hermano aceptara ayudarlo, pero mientras Yuta se lo pensaba, el chico no pudo evitar estar muy nervioso. ¿Qué pasaba si no aceptaba? ¿A quién le iba a pedir ayuda? Porque él solo ya había quedado patente que era incapaz de ligar con nadie y no quedar en ridículo el 90% del tiempo y su amigo Jeno traía loquitas a todas las chicas del instituto porque era un as en los deportes y guapo además, pero en chicos no estaba muy puesto. Y a quién JaeMin necesitaba conquistar era a un chico… y antes de que se acabara aquella semana.

 

Parecía imposible… pero, al menos, JaeMin quería intentarlo.

 

JaeMin se había enamorado por completo de RenJun, aquel muchacho de intercambio que había aparecido en su clase al inicio de ese trimestre. Era un chico encantador y JaeMin no había podido evitar gravitar a su alrededor hasta que habían acabado siendo amigos… pero la realidad era que JaeMin no quería seguir siendo su amigo, quería ser algo más, y aunque había intentado en varias ocasiones tratar de encandilarlo, no había podido hacer nada más que el ridículo porque no tenía ningún encanto.

 

Pero lo peor de todo aquello era que a RenJun solo le quedaba una semana en Seúl antes de volver a su ciudad natal en el norte de China y JaeMin necesitaba que el chico también se prendara de él antes de que se fuera, porque si lo hacía, podían mantener su relación, aunque fuera a distancia, hasta el año siguiente, cuando acababan el instituto y comenzaban la universidad, porque ese año, RenJun iba a volver a Corea para estudiar de nuevo.

 

Así que, JaeMin necesitaba por todos los medios convencer a su hermano mayor para que le enseñara qué era lo que debía hacer para enamorar a RenJun, cómo debía comportarse para que el chico cayera en sus redes. JaeMin necesitaba que Yuta le enseñara cuál era el secreto de la familia para hacerlo.

 

—Vale… te ayudaré —dijo finalmente Yuta—, pero solo porque haría cualquier cosa antes de tener que ponerme a terminar este maldito trabajo.

— _Hyung_ , eres el mejor —replicó JaeMin, saltando a los brazos de su hermano. El mayor trató de deshacerse de él, pero éste se había pegado a su cuerpo como una lapa y no lo iba a dejar escapar porque estaba demasiado feliz.

 

Por fin, bajo la guía de Yuta, iba a ser capaz de encandilar a RenJun.

 

~

 

Los días de la semana fueron pasando mientras Yuta le iba pidiendo información sobre RenJun y JaeMin se la conseguía y mientras éste le iba enseñando pequeños truquillos que él utilizaba cuando quería ligar conscientemente con alguien —ya que lo que le salía de forma natural era incapaz de enseñarse, era el don de la familia Na y JaeMin no lo tenía—. Al principio, JaeMin se frustró un poco, porque no entendía cómo una sonrisa amplia o un pestañeo iban a ser capaces de hacer que el corazón de RenJun aleteara por él. En cambio, sí que entendía lo de que llevara al chico a lugares especiales con la excusa de que eran sus últimos días en Seúl, que le dijera cosas bonitas y que aumentara su contacto físico con él.

 

No obstante, le pareciera bien o mal, todos esos días JaeMin hizo todo lo que Yuta le había dicho sin poner ninguna pega y, por increíble que pudiera parecer, el chico pensaba que había habido algún avance con RenJun. El chico ahora reía más estando con él y JaeMin lo había pillado mirándolo fijamente cuando él tenía su vista fija en otra dirección —como aquella vez en la que después de volver de Namsan se había echado contra la ventana del bus y, a través del reflejo del cristal se había percatado de que RenJun no le quitaba la vista de encima—.

 

—Yo creo que ya lo tienes en el bote —era lo que Yuta había respondido después de enterarse de aquella cuestión—. Solo necesitas dar el último paso.

—¿El último paso?

—Sí. El último paso —dijo su hermano, con una sonrisa—. Lo último que tienes que hacer es hacerle un regalo y decirle que no quieres que se olvide de ti. Después de eso, no podrá dejar de pensar en ti.

— _Hyung_ … eres el mejor —replicó JaeMin, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a ir a toda velocidad para ver qué era lo que podía comprarle a RenJun.

 

~~

 

La tarde antes de que RenJun tuviera que coger el avión para volver a casa, JaeMin le pidió quedar unos momentos para llevar finalmente a cabo su plan maestro, esperando no ser demasiado molesto por si éste todavía no había terminado de recoger algunas de sus cosas. Sin embargo, pareció que al chico no le importó para nada quedar con él en un parque cercano a la residencia de estudiantes en la que se había estado quedando RenJun todos aquellos meses.

 

JaeMin estaba un poco nervioso. Después de todo lo que había trabajado bajo la guía de su hermano mayor, el chico esperaba que no hubiera sido en balde y que todo saliera bien, tal y como Yuta le había dicho, pero no podía evitar pensar en que seguro que hacía algo mal o que RenJun realmente no había caído por él en aquella semana que habían pasado cada segundo del día pegados el uno al otro. JaeMin había hecho todo lo que su hermano mayor le había mandado y, por la experiencia que éste tenía, todo debía de haber ido bien, pero el chico todavía tenía dudas de que lo hubiera conseguido. Sin embargo, para poder hacer aquello último bien, debía dejar de lado todas sus preocupaciones y miedos.

 

Mientras esperaba a que RenJun bajara al parque, JaeMin no pudo evitar echar un último vistazo al regalo que le había comprado al chico. No le había salido muy caro y no era tampoco nada del otro mundo, pero a Yuta le había parecido que era lo ideal para aquello y JaeMin no había podido expresar lo contrario porque a él también se lo parecía. Simplemente había comprado dos brazaletes finos que hacían juego, uno dorado y otro plateado, uno para él y otro para RenJun, pero con estos esperaba que de verdad RenJun no pudiera dejar de pensar en él y en el momento en el que volvería a Seúl para volver a encontrarse.

 

—¡JaeMin! —dijo RenJun, llamando su atención y el chico dejó de mirar los brazaletes que tenía en su mano, escondiéndolos detrás de su espalda—. ¿De qué querías hablarme? —le preguntó, llegando hasta él.

 

JaeMin no pudo evitar tragar saliva, totalmente nervioso. Había ensayado la conversación que iba a mantener con el chico la noche anterior y aquella mañana con su hermano, pero ahora que se encontraba allí, frente a RenJun, se quedó totalmente paralizado por unos momentos, sin saber cómo comenzar… hasta que vio cómo RenJun le dedicó una de sus sonrisas encantadoras, aquellas que hacían que el corazón de JaeMin diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho. En ese momento, el chico inspiró hondo y trató de sacar de su garganta las palabras que tenía que decir, aunque no fueran exactamente aquellas que había ensayado.

 

—La verdad… es que quería decirte algo importante —comenzó, toqueteando los brazaletes con sus dedos a medida que hablaba, tratando de calmarse—. Hoy ya te vas y no vamos a poder ser capaz de vernos en un tiempo… y bueno… no quiero que te olvides de mí… por eso, por eso quería darte algo… —JaeMin sacó sus manos de detrás de su espalda y se las mostró a RenJun, enseñándole los dos brazaletes—. Uno es para ti y otro es para mí… para que no nos olvidemos el uno del otro… puedes elegir el que más te guste.

 

JaeMin tenía la cabeza un poco agachada, para no mirar directamente la expresión que el otro había puesto en su rostro, pero en su visión periférica captó la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de RenJun y el chico no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más calmado. A RenJun aquello le había gustado, quizás su hermano sí que hubiera acertado con todo y quizás todo le estuviera saliendo a pedir de boca.

 

—No tenías por qué hacer esto —murmuró RenJun mientras cogía uno de los brazaletes, el dorado, y se lo colocaba en la mano izquierda—. No te olvidaría por nada del mundo, eres una persona muy especial para mí.

 

Acto seguido, RenJun acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y abrazó fuertemente a JaeMin, que correspondió aquel abrazo de la misma forma, sin quererse separar del cuerpo del otro nunca más. Pero aunque pasaron un buen rato abrazados, tuvieron que separarse el uno del otro porque no podían quedarse de aquella forma toda la vida, RenJun tendría que terminar de preparar cosas para su inminente marcha y JaeMin tenía que darle las gracias a su hermano por haberlo ayudado con todo aquello.

 

—Yo tampoco te voy a olvidar —replicó JaeMin, colocándose él el brazalete plateado que el otro no había elegido—. Y esperaré el momento en el que me digas que vuelves a Seúl.

 

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos, pero JaeMin no pudo evitar desviar su vista a los labios de RenJun. Quería besarlo, pero no podía hacerlo todavía, su hermano le había dicho que era mejor que se reservara el beso para cuando se reencontraran porque eso haría todo mucho más sencillo, así que el chico trató de contenerse. Sin embargo, ajeno al conflicto interno que tenía JaeMin, RenJun simplemente volvió a acortar la distancia que los separaba para esta vez dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios.

 

—Yo también esperaré el momento en el que podamos volver a estar juntos —murmuró el chico contra sus labios—. Mientras tanto, hablemos todos los días porque si no te voy a echar demasiado de menos.

—Vale —respondió JaeMin, besando los labios de RenJun durante unos segundos—. Hablemos todos los días.

 

Cuando finalmente se despidieron, JaeMin no pudo evitar que una sonrisa que reflejaba su absoluta felicidad se instalara en su rostro durante todo el camino a casa. No solo había conseguido que RenJun se prendara de él, sino que había conseguido que se enamorara de él, de la misma forma que él ya estaba enamorado de RenJun y eso era muchísimo más de lo que se había planteado, muchísimo más de lo que su corazón podía soportar, porque llevaba desde que se habían dado su primer beso danzando como loco.

 

JaeMin no había heredado el don de encandilar a las personas de la familia Na, pero gracias a su hermano Yuta había conseguido encandilar a la persona que amaba y eso era más que suficiente para él.

**Author's Note:**

> —Fanfic inspirado por [esta foto](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DbMnXlIV4AAgUNy.jpg) en la que parece que Yuta quiere arrejuntar a los niños.  
> —Y, para quienes no lo sepan, JaeMin sí que le ha regalado en la realidad a RenJun un brazalete a juego con uno que lleva él. [Aquí](http://dovounq.tumblr.com/post/172666103247/someone-bracelet-jaemin-couple-bracelet) la muestra.


End file.
